


Crimson Eyes

by Silver_Soul09



Category: Durarara!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Crossover, Durarara! - Freeform, Enemies to Friends, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In Character, Izaya is a half-demon, Reunions, Sebastain and Izaya are brothers, additional tags might be added later, as canon as crossovers can be, theme explorations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Soul09/pseuds/Silver_Soul09
Summary: Izaya decides to leave Tokyo since nothing interesting has been going on for a while. People's reactions got repetitive. His only "friend" all but abandoned him and his loneliness increased tenfolds. Finally he decided to take the invitation sent out from /him/. What adventure is waiting for Izaya? What will people who knew Izaya feel after his absence? Will his disappearance cause a void?*Blood is indeed thicker than water*Or in which Izaya finally goes to meet his brother.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

*

*

*

_Predictable_

That would be the right word to describe how every aspect of life around him has become. It was boring. He resisted the sudden urge to scoff. He never thought he would reach this kind of conclusion before. It was an ever present fact; every time he ought to think that things have become boring he would stir things up. Gather some information from here, sell some of it there, play with his words a bit, people somehow think they should listen to him- boom- conflict occurs. All he had to do by that stage was to cackle and observe. It was _that_ easy. And, it was fun. Oh _so_ much fun, it made him giddy all over, to observe people make choices that he’d predicted beforehand. To laugh at their stupid choices (although over the years he met those who surprised him) and to laugh at their _audacity_ to blame _him_ for their said stupidity. Since he never asked anyone to trust him in the first place. Every person made their own choices voluntarily. He never persuaded or forced anyone to make a choice.

For a long long while- it was fun.

But, people kept doing the same things, they kept making the same choices, the same mistakes. He’s able to read them so easily and he’s able to predict almost everything. It was a repeating cycle. People had the same reactions that it's gotten so boring to look at or hear them whining pathetically about trivial matters. People around him harbored such toxic and negative feelings towards him it ruined his own mood. It's not like he asked to be born _different_. He didn’t ask to be far _too_ intelligent. No one wanted to be friends with him when he was younger because he was “weird”. He had different kinds of interests than kids his age. Take a few examples such as; favoring sneaking around and listening to adults talk instead of playing random games with kids. Another one would be preferring to read a book instead of eating disgustingly sweet candy- that all kids love. It's also not like anyone wants to be friends with him now (which he totally understood). His mindset was simple, if people won’t accept him without a reason (such as acting like himself) then he should give them an _actual_ reason why they shouldn’t like him. This way he won’t feel entirely bad, ne? It was annoying the way society works and despite his claim to love humans he- in fact- hated many aspects about them. Such as, society's unacceptance of what is different (that is, among other things).

He and Shinra were unusual individuals respectively which is why his friendship with him made sense to him after a while. Initially, Izaya was surprised and a bit wary of someone who insisted on being around him and who continues prying about him despite his sarcastic attitude. However, after a short while he’d come to learn that Shinra wasn’t a usual guy, he had a weird quirky personality and a dark side concealed by his cheerfulness. They understood each other. And, although he didn’t find some things Shinra did to be sane (sometimes boardline immoral) and vise-versa- they accepted each other. Shinra understood how ‘human’ he is beyond his built up malicious personality and playful mask, and he understood the drastic lengths Shinra would take to keep his ‘loved’ ones selfishly close to him. Each of them has their flaws and each of them were admittedly _monsters_ to a certain degree. But, recently (as in this past year) where most of his sneaky works appeared, Shinra seemed to get more distant. Which is most probably due to him worrying about Celty and if she might get involved in his ‘schemes’- where if she gets hurt he’d never forgive him. 

Not that he was interested in the headless rider anymore, he’d known her for a long time and he didn’t find her as interesting as she was at the beginning. Even though he liked to pretend that he didn’t care if Shinra served their friendship, he actually did care. He’d known him since highschool, they stuck by each other’s side for such a long time, knew each other relatively well and most importantly he’s probably his only friend. That is if he can call him that anymore. The underground doctor was so engrossed in his life and celty that for the first time since ever, he forgot to wish him “happy birthday” at midnight of his birthday. He’d never really celebrated his birthday or whatever so he’d let it pass as nothing (even though he was slightly hurt). Should he mention that stupid hot-pot party they all had in his only friends home and he didn’t invite him? He also let that go. They did call Shizuo to this one and if the blond saw him he’d throw a fit. There was also Saika and Masaomi would have a hostile attitude-- overall he would not have enjoyed that party so much.

However, when he got stabbed, admitted to the hospital, and the news of this incident on the TV channels- for him to wake up and find that his only friend didn’t bother visiting or even calling. Let’s just say that he didn’t feel great. He told himself that he might have been busy with his patients so Izaya decided to call him instead. He never expected the other to act so nonchalantly and for him to hang up in his face so abruptly- _twice_. He didn’t even ask if he’s alright! That hurt. Hah, He couldn’t even deny that. Then again he should have expected it, Shinra was busy with his beloved celty at that time, he didn’t have time for him. He felt betrayed. Especially, because this wasn’t the first time, it was the load of many times before until he decided to become distant with the doctor himself. ‘Losing’ the only friend he had wasn’t easy so he decided to busy himself with observing humans more than usual. He stirred up some trouble here and there simply because he had nothing else to do and the entertainment he usually got from it wasn’t there anymore because of people’s repetitive actions.

Not to mention, how annoying it got when people kept accusing him of trouble he wasn’t related to, or when they accused him of something exceptionally dirty or immoral. While he did ‘stir up’ the trouble or seek specific people out for the next series of events to happen, it wasn’t exactly his fault those people listened to what he had to say. It wasn’t his fault if those people decided to listen to a part of his words and ignore the rest. His tactics included his play with words and talking in riddles; which played with people's minds based on how they liked to perceive his words. It was the best and most fun when he quotes random authors from various books he’s read! If this person in front of him actually had a brain and weren't easily swayed by his words nothing would happen. Whenever people trust him, whenever they perceive his words in a certain way, whatever they do with the information he gives- it’s by choice. They choose it. It’s not like he plays around with innocent people, the people he deals with are mostly criminal groups and when he ruins something for them they usually deserve it for the bad deeds they’ve done.

He interrupted his musing to stir his coffee, which has long since gotten too cold to drink, absentmindedly watching the liquid ripple around the spoon. His computer for once closed shut as he became unbothered to know what’s going on around the city. The blinds on the large glass windows that cover his apartment wall; were open allowing the warm colors of soft orange and light red lighting of the sun to reflect on the furniture of his apartment. The large windows showing the perfect view of the sunset and the interchangeable colors of the sky. He relaxed further into his office chair leaning against the cool black leather enjoying the coziness of his apartment. Those were one of his favorite moments, the fleeting moments of peace, in both his surroundings and mind. He pushed his tumbling thoughts and all his decision making into the back of his brain trying to relax for a short while. He refrained from watching the people walking through the streets at this time- unlike usual where he observes them- he didn’t want to think. This short break would help enhance his thinking, a clearer mind surely would affect his decision making positively.

As soon as the sun’s rays started fading and the apartment dimmed considerably as the sun fully sat under the horizon rising somewhere else. The apartment’s automatic lighting system activated causing soft yellow bulbs to open up to illuminate the space. This signaled the end of his so-called ‘break’, causing him to turn his attention to the fancy pure white envelope which was sealed with a red wax, beside it laid a letter with black neat cursive writing. The words carefully written and intendedly chosen with formal wording and a touch of a familiar and playful air. He couldn't stop the small but genuine smile from forming on his face, for a moment he let himself get lost in the memories of the past. Times where he was actually happy, times where he didn’t have to pretend, times where he was loved. The toxic attitude people developed towards him disturbs his state of mind recently. More specifically speaking his archenemy Shizuo. The strongest and most dangerous man in all of Tokyo, born with superhuman strength nobody ever witnessed before. Based on Izaya’s saying a _monster_. They have always fought and always hated each other since high school. Therefore, their constant fighting and Izaya’s life being threatened wasn’t anything new.

For years he’s been ignoring people’s hate towards him, never letting it get to him, in some cases the hate was justified and generally Izaya isn’t the kindest person around. He always kept his carefully crafted personality on display and his taunting and sarcasm sharp. But, with his closest friend betraying him in a sort, Kodata (someone he could consider a friend) being indifferent, Shizuo’s constant violence towards him and others blandly uncaring and hateful. He became increasingly aware of his loneliness. When he watched all those considered acquaintances gather around leaving him out of the loop-

It became clear to him that he needed a change of environment for a while.

His small smile changed into an amused smirk. His spirits rose and his excitement grew at the prospect of meeting _him_. It’s been such a long while since he last saw him. He looked back at the now fully lit city through the window enjoying the modern view, after all, he won’t be seeing it for a while. Biding the city that was once full of interesting humans a silent goodbye.

_London it is then._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*

*

*

_Izaya,_

_How’s my little brother doing? Still initiating trouble, I hope. Your never ending energy and Machiavellian tendencies always managed to impress me. It’s been such a long while since we last saw each other- how long was it? A hundred years? I did acquire a new job not too long ago, through it I have met some interesting humans. I will inform you that things are getting interesting here. Surely you would like to come observe? My life has gotten a little more stable. That is, if stability is a term that could be applied to the presence of a tiny uptight boss, a human with super strength, and death reaper. Curious yet? I am sure I have captured your interest by now, I know you too well. Truthfully speaking, if you do come by to visit I assure you that you will enjoy your residence and have a healthy change to pace. You wouldn’t miss the opportunity to see your older brother again, would you? However, know that I am not trying to force anything on you, this is merely a suggestion and an open invitation whenever you would like. I await your arrival._

_Yours truly,_

_Sebastian Michaelis._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*

*

*

Standing at the edge of the sidewalk outside of London’s central train station with his medium sized baggage sitting next to him as he waited to wave a cab or a carriage (if he would like). His body and joints were stiff thanks to the 12 hours and 35 minutes plane ride even though he had spent it in the business class. He wasted the long hours either reading the new book he found or sleeping, while completely ignoring the female flight attendants who were trying to flirt with him. Essentially, getting his baggage ready didn’t take much time, he had made sure to pack enough clothes for an undecided period of time. Although, he didn’t add much because he knew that he might have to buy some new clothes if his style didn’t fit the setting. The only person he bothered to inform of his future absence was Shiki, he told him that he’s taking a break from his work as an informant. He explained that he needed a change of environment and he had refused to answer the questions of where he’s heading or give the reason why. To his boss his decision has been abrupt and surprising, even if he made sure to finish all the assignments that were asked of him. The man didn’t have any inquiries except if Izaya knew when he would be coming back, to which he answered that he didn't.

His phone call with Namie had been the most amusing! Mainly because of her indignant reaction due to her loss of money for the foreseeable few months. Of course, she had demanded to know the details of where he was going and why, as if she was the employer. He honestly can’t believe she thought she had the right to know. His answers were unsatisfying for her since he made sure to be a touch more sarcastic than usual. At the end of the day, the woman didn’t get to know anything except that he won’t be needing her around for some unknown reason and that she won’t have a salary for a while. He didn’t bother informing his so-called only friend or anyone he knew. After all, they didn’t need him around and they certainly wouldn’t miss him, in fact if he told anyone he knew that they would call a celebration party. Worse of all, he had to resist the urge to go bother Shizuo for one last time before he leaves- he would rather leave unscathed- thank you very much.

He didn’t even go to bid goodbye to Ikebukuro!

That one surprised even himself. He didn’t feel up to seeing that city once more before leaving, maybe it had something to do with how people there were the most selfish and toxic. Of course, not all his dear humans there were bad, but a great portion of them were. How do you think news spread so fast around the city? People there just _love_ to interfere with each other’s business without a care for the consequences. Example? How about the time when Dotachin fought with that gang leader Sho, almost instantly everyone knew about it when it really wasn’t anyone’s business. Point? People talk and gossip about each other about trivial matters like ants working in their colonies. Granted the constant gossip was helpful at times, like knowing where a missing person is and sometimes the gossip didn’t necessarily have bad outcomes. However, in his eyes, this kind of human aspect was one of which he strongly disliked. Even if, funny enough, it was actually one of the human aspects that helped him do his job greatly. Ikebukuro is a crowded city and again full of interesting humans, but it has such a toxic atmosphere which is why he chose to move out of it and go to Shinjuku. Shinijuku was a much quieter place with kinder people which helped to create a clearer atmosphere. The housing prices were more expensive but as well known money for him wasn’t a problem.

He hailed over a small white cab with the word ‘Taxi’ written on it’s side with black letters, the man driving was in his mid 40 with light hair and wore a brown hat. He gathered his baggage, placing them in the trunk and only taking his laptop bag with him to the back seats of the car. The man smiled at him easily and asked about how he’s today and about his destination. To which Izaya answered in perfectly fluent English while handing him a piece of paper where the address is written. After a few more pleasantries were exchanged between them the drive became peacefully silent. He turned his eyes towards the window looking at the city and leaning back against the seat to relax. London is such a fascinating place, rich in culture and interesting building structures, the people walking themselves are interesting. And, that's not because of his usual reasons but because of their clothing and the way they hold their own differently. It's such a different place than Japan.

Further into the ride, the scenery changed into a continuous view of a rich green colored forest. It seemed like the address he’s heading towards would be on the outskirts of London. He guessed that it’s probably going to be a house of some sort. He truly disliked that his brother didn’t specify, opting to instead send a small note card along with the letter with the address written on it. As much as he hated to admit it, relating to capturing his interest? His dear older brother did exactly just that. As he mentioned in the letter the older man knew him too well- it really wasn’t fair of him- saying things that will deliberately spike his interest! At the thought of his older brother, Izaya brought out the letter out of his jacket’s pocket, unfolding it to look at the neat cursive writing for what would be the thousandth time. After the numerous times he’d already read it he knew what the letter says by heart, nonetheless, the writing never failed to bring the smile to his face.

Honestly speaking, it wasn’t solely his interest in the humans his brother involved himself with and his own issues that drove him to travel _this_ far. It was mostly how much he missed his brother’s familiar presence, the calm and peace associated with him and his voice. The only person who bothers with him, saw him for who he is and loves him. _The_ person who _saved_ him from the lonely pit hole he dropped himself into. For that he’s forever grateful. However, as the years passed he felt like he was somewhat of a burden for his brother to carry. Especially, with how the elder worried for him profoundly and calculated every step of his for Izaya’s benefit. That caused him to move to Japan to become independent and to carry his own weight without worrying the older man. Now that he had become completely independent, formed his own life, accomplished much of what he set his mind to do- he thought that it’s a good time to visit. Not mention how things got boring and repetitive, people being unfriendly towards him and his loneliness increasing tenth fold. It would be nice to have a breather from all that- one person can’t keep their mask on for too long without support, ne?

He became aware of surroundings once more when the car came to a stop beside a huge black metal gate, and when the driver said that they reached his destination. He nodded his head thanking the man and paying him the amount they agreed upon beforehand, then taking his luggage and bidding the man goodbye. He hooked his laptop bag to his bag’s stem firmly (as he didn’t want it to fall and break his precious laptop to pieces) before dragging his baggage behind him on it’s wheels towards the gate. On the gray brick wall right beside the gate, there was a slab of marble with a fancy print of the name of the family who owns this land- _Phantomhive_. The same name that his brother wrote in the address on the note card he sent. When he walked closer to the metal gate he could see that it was slightly ajar, that caused him to wonder briefly on why there wasn’t anyone to guard the entrance? He didn’t let himself ponder on it too much, going forward and pushing the gate further in and walking along the pavement that was lined with bushes.

The pavement led towards a grand manor, the beautiful view caused him to pause in his steps to gaze at the victorian estate with wonder. It had elegantly textured wall surfaces, which was topped with a rich navy blue roof, with what he guessed would be the Phanthomhive’s family crest decorating the top front of the manor. The view is astounding. Now this something one would come to London for! When he walked closer to the main entrance he realized that this is it. He’s finally here, right after that door would be his brother, when that door opens he will meet the most precious person to him. when he realized this, his heart started beating so fast he could hear it in his ears, excitement running through his veins. Stepping towards the door with a deep breath, he raised his hand, and gave a firm knock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like the cliffhanger?
> 
> first of all, I know some other authors had and wrote this idea before me (which is Izaya and Sebastain being brothers) they were all great and I read them, but I liked the idea and decided to do my own thing with my own style~
> 
> Second, I know that this chapter doesn't have any dialogue but it was unavoidable as I wanted to show Izaya's thoughts on certain things to build up the story. I always wondered why no one looked into his friendship with Shinra closely cuz it's interesting- plus Shinra was a real jerk when he hanged up in Izaya's face! I have seen people portray Shinra as such as great guy and a good friend, but to be honest he's also a little crazy (as many other characters in Drrr!) and very selfish. I wanted to address that in this story. Did I make Izaya in character enough? Who's excited for Sebastain?
> 
> Next chapter will be the brothers meeting~
> 
> Ah also the thing about Ikebukuro having the most selfish people or whatever- that's me talking about the one in the anime- cuz I have no idea about the real Ikebukuro, kay?
> 
> Apologies for any spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

*

*

*

It was nothing sort of unusual for the other servants to cause destruction which he ends up cleaning after. Really, by now it was a part of their daily routine. Nonetheless, if something is a part of a routine and happens constantly it doesn't make it any less aggravating. Of course, _as a one hell of a butler_ he is, he doesn’t allow his annoyance to show. At the end of the day what matters the most is for the master to be satisfied. However, today-- today for some undisclosed reason _nothing_ is working out perfectly. No matter how many times he fixes a situation another matter arises the next second. First off, it started with Mey-Rin making sure to be extra clumsy this morning, as she had broken two sets of six freshly brought plates. The first six were broken by her pure clumsiness as she had literally tripped over her own feet. The second set of six were broken- admittedly on accident- as she had tripped over the water bucket Finnian had misplaced a minute earlier. After both incidents, he refrained from sighing in disappointment and politely asked her to instead take care of the laundry cart (which was standing there for days). She as usual was eager to please agreeing instantly and energetically. The latter of the two made him feel slightly uneasy but he didn’t dwell much on the feeling.

With that done, he asked Finnian to _please_ be careful about where he is placing his things and to be aware that there are several other people living in the same space. He’s said all that in the best politically correct manner he could muster without seeming so annoyed. Fininan had apologized sheepishly then stating that he will go help Mey-Rin since he’s done with his gardening duties. He allowed that with a barely audible resigned sigh, turning back to the original issue at hand; tonight’s dinner and desert. Now, on hectic days (which with Ciel’s job are the normal) he’d leave dinner for Bard to attempt to make. The other man would unfortunately fail and Sebastian would have to prepare it at the last minute. Today, however, was one of those _few_ relaxing days where his master’s job wasn’t as demanding and consisted of them staying at the manor while Ciel went over some paperwork. Which allowed him to have plenty of time to finish things up without everything being stressed on the last minute. He had plans for a rich and healthy dinner fit for such a day; he had organized everything and told Bard which ingredient he should add before which, as well as, where he should place everything. With his watchful eyes and close inspection it was actually going good and Bard was surprisingly not as disastrous as he usually was. It was peaceful for a while, that is, until it ended abruptly when a huge crash sounded from the hallways. He refrained from sighing, told Bard to take care of things and to **_not_** ruin the dinner. He was totally unsurprised by what he saw when he arrived, living in this manor taught you that (and it may have to do with his personality). The laundry cart he asked Mey-Rin to take care of was upside down close by the now broken window. The laundry was scattered along with shreds of glass of all sizes, while Pluto was there chewing and smothering the clothes happily- completely unaware of the mess he (probably) caused.

On the other side of the cart was Finnian helping Mey-Rin who was laying on the ground, thankfully both of which were uninjured or he would have had more work to do. He turned his eyes towards Pluto and the mess he caused in distaste- and people asked why he hated dogs? As to not aggravate him he scooped some of the clothes that weren’t for the master, caught him from the back of his shirt and returned the dog to his room. When he came back Finnian and Mey-Rin had thoughtfully started cleaning up the laundry and he took care of the shreds of glass. Not moments after, the usual sound of an explosion was heard from the kitchen- and here goes dinner. This time Sebastian couldn’t hold back the sigh of disappointment as the other two winced when they heard the sound. He assured them that it was alright and told them to continue what they are doing. He left towards the kitchen not even bothering to tell them to be careful or to remind them to not cause any more trouble. Just as he was about to enter the kitchen to tell Bard for probably the millionth time that he’s an idiot he heard a firm knock on the front door.

A black thin eyebrow rose in question at who might be Knocking on the door, especially that they were not expecting anyone today. The milk jars were already brought by the dairy worker this morning and those would last for the rest of the week. Anyone else who would come were the mailman who would come around this time or- he narrowed his eyes in suspension- an enemy of sorts. Although, thinking about it, it didn’t make sense for the enemy to announce their presence with a door knock. Perhaps it was lady Elizabeth gracing them with one of her surprise visits? If so, this would be the worst timing she could have ever chosen. The manor was a mess, dinner was gone with the wind and they didn’t have any suitable preparations for someone of importance like her at the moment. Which would lead to the master being unhappy, as she is the most precious person to him, after all. Suppressing yet another sigh he changed his direction towards the front door, walking calmly with calculated steps.

As soon as he opened the door his gaze fell downwards to the dark haired man standing in front of the Phantomhive manor. A pair of very familiar eyes full of mirth met his own surprised ones instantly. He allowed his eyes to widen slightly as he was caught by surprise- he never expected to see _him_ anytime soon. If he were to be honest, he pushed back the thought of the letter he sent about six months ago, especially since he didn’t get any clear reply. He wasn’t offended by the silence, he knew the younger man needed to think and finish up his business from where he was at. He also knew that he might end up waiting for an unspecified amount of time, which is why after three weeks of sending the letter he didn’t bother counting days. When his surprise wore off an immense feeling of happiness invaded his senses, one that he didn’t feel for such a long time. To see his most precious person- his one and only- baby brother in flesh alive and breathing was just blissful.

“Hi there, Sebastian~”

His trance was interrupted by his younger brother’s sing-song greeting which was accompanied by a small wave of his hand and his typical smirk. The younger man’s voice and speech mannerism is still as smooth as ever, a melody that sounded like honey to elder male. Although, behind all the mirth and steady voice, Sebastian’s sharp eyes caught the nervousness behind the built up facade. Sebastian was never the type to like unexpected change of events (though he had gotten used to those happening in the manor) and he wasn’t exactly fond of surprises. However, it’s been _years_ since he’s been waiting for the moment when he reunites with his stubborn little brother. There was no space in his chest to feel anything but happiness at the sight of him. He couldn’t even reprimand him for not sending a letter to inform him of his visit beforehand. Which the other did on purpose to see his reaction- that didn’t surprise him- his brother was unique just like that. Without speaking out a single word, without giving it much thought, without caring who’s around to see; he extended his hand out holding on to the other’s thin arm and dragging him into his embrace.

The younger not expecting this stumbled on his feet before falling against him. The butler could feel how tense he was at first, his body frozen and his breath caught in his throat. It was awfully clear that he wasn’t used to any body contact, the thought alone caused his heart constrict in his chest tightly. He couldn’t help but to wonder briefly if his brother wasn’t fond or comfortable with body contact anymore? He wondered if he should step back or loosen his embrace? When they were much younger he always sought out physical affection from the older- which Sebastian learned to give with time. It wasn’t a hidden fact that the butler wasn’t the type of a person to be touchy-feely, however with his precious younger brother he gave a different type of treatment. Before his thought could trumble in that direction anymore; he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his torso and a head resting on his chest as his little brother relaxed into his embrace. His own arms tighten around the smaller frame in response, promising his brother silently that he will be the pillar of support that he knew he’s currently looking for. Laying his own head on the mob of unkempt dark hair of his brother, allowing his own body to relax for the first time in a while.

He wasn’t sure how much time they spent holding onto each other but when he stepped back to look at his brother’s face his heart almost stopped right there. Awaiting him was- what he knew was a rare sight of this resilient man- smiling up at him up at him with such warmth it could make people’s hearts melt. He wasn’t pretending, giving him a fake smile or a teasing smile or even one of his usual smirks. No, the true genuinit behind the smile he gave made the younger’s eyes cringe slightly on the corners. He fully knew that if anyone were to see this smile they would never hate him. And, if they dared insult this alluring sight then he would personally see to break their bones. He found himself involuntary smiling back reaching up to ruffle his younger brother’s hair affectionately. Chuckling when the other reached out to chase his hands away when the ruffling intensified.

“Sebastian~ stop it..!” the other whined childishly and if anyone were to point out that he was pouting he would strongly deny it.

Sebastian let out a fond chuckle and before conceding to his younger brother’s demands, although he couldn’t resist giving a few more ruffles before leaving his hair to be in peace. “It's nice to see you again, Izaya.”

Izaya blinked, he put his pouting aside to link both his hands behind his back, smiling up at the elder. “ Yeah it’s nice to see you again, Nii-sama.” he agreed, eyes twinkling with happiness, his voice carrying an oddly soft tone.

“EH?!”

The sudden shriek caused both brothers to turn their attention to what would be their audience. The other Phantomhive servants were standing beside each other, each wearing a debatably comical surprised facial expression. They probably wondered what took the efficient butler so long to finish up so they followed him towards the front door. Of course, the last thing they expected to find was their indifferent butler hugging a strange man in front of the manor. Their everlasting curiosity drove them to want to know who this strange man is and what his relationship to Sebastian is as they watched their interaction. Their shock mainly came from never seeing Sebastian being so affectionate and fond to anyone or anything (well except cats that is). Regrettably, for their position they weren’t exactly able to see what kind of expression Sebastian was making. That part was left for them to imagine. It was when the shorter haired man called Sebastian “older brother” that they figured out the relationship between them. They never knew that Sebastian had family. Then again, they barely knew anything about the butler except for his great skills at literally anything and his loyalty towards Ciel.

“S-Sebastian..you- You have a younger brother?!” Finnian was the first of them who regained his voice to ask the question they all had in mind, the honest shock was evident in both his tone and expressive eyes.

“Hmm..? You never told them about me?” Izaya asked with the intention to tease, raising an eyebrow towards his older brother, trying so hard to suppress his smirk as he put on a fake pout. “Mean, Ni-sama~”

The butler shrugged his shoulders, “No one asked.” The simple response was mainly directed towards the servants, it was clear he wasn’t intending to explain his actions further. What’s the point when he knew that his brother understood him perfectly? A mischievous smile was displayed on his lips that the younger brother soon matched with his own.

“You both look so alike!” Mey-Rin suddenly noted, looking back and forth between them, her eyes lastly lingering at Izaya behind her ridiculously round glasses. “It’s as if I am staring at a mini Sebastian!” as soon as she said that the other two nodded in agreement, as they both joined her in studying the brothers’ faces intently looking at the similarities. The Phantomhive servants were already amazed by the presence of someone like Sebastain himself around them- so to see someone who could potentially be as ‘perfect’ was exciting. Aside to that, it was the fact that they barely met any new people these days. They were starting to feel completely isolated from the rest of the world. Which made meeting a new person the best thing that happened to them in a while. Additionally, this wasn’t just any random person visiting them- it was Sebastian's little brother!

Izaya beamed, his eyes lighting up at her words, internally proud that he did in fact seem like he is related to his elder brother. He turned to look at his brother communicating with him silently even after all those years that separated them. When he saw the faint nod- one that you would only see if you are looking for- that Sebastian directed at him, he turned his attention to the servants. Faintly questioning on which of them would be the one with super-strength that the other mentioned. “As you all know, I am Sebastian's younger brother, my name is Izaya.” he introduced himself politely offering one of his smirks before adding, “It's nice to meet your acquaintances.” Once done he stood there observing them carefully, wondering if they would dislike him (like many others) at first glance.

“Eh, It’s nice to see Sebastian opening up a little- well, I am Bardroy, I am the cook here.” the blond chef said while pointing at himself with his thumb, a grin wide on his face, a cigarette hanging from his lips. “This is Mey-Rin, she’s the maid and this little rascal over here is Finnian, the gardener.” he continued, ruffling the blond boy’s hair fondly causing the boy to giggle.

Getting free of the older blond’s grip, Finnian stepped closer towards Izaya with a clear bounce to his steps as he smiled up at him cheerfully, his eyes full of warmth. “It’s very nice to meet you, Sebastian’s brother!” he exclaimed happily, the red haired maid nodded her head viciously in agreement, a strange blush present on her face, while the chef directed a grin at him.

Izaya blinked rapidly, confusion crawling in his insides at the outright accepting attitude. What's this? They weren’t going to determine him as malicious? ill-natured? People usually decide that about him after two minutes of his presence and smirk. Or was this only because he wasn’t using his words to taunt them or throwing some random physiological facts at their faces to confuse them? Would they still accept him after he shows some of those aspects of himself? What would their reactions be? Honestly, he wasn’t here to create more situations to see any human reactions. He was here to have a change of environment with new people who wouldn’t express their hate so much. For his brother’s sake and his own sake he wanted for once to be around people who wouldn’t hate him. He managed to answer the blond boy with a jerky nod, which seemed to put the the introductions to the side.

“You ruined dinner.” Sebastain deadpanned, staring right at Bard.

“Sorry..” the blond man apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He along with the other two looked down, knowing that they ruined everything that the butler was planning for tonight- feeling disappointed with themselves.

Izaya could only guess what happened throughout the day to cause his brother to be this frustrated. Not that it was clear that he is frustrated- it was only because he knew him too well. There was this certain pinch to his eyebrows and the barely noticeable tug of his lips downwards. He turned his considering eyes towards the sad humans, he was feeling a bit put off about how fast the mood around them changed. He would rather have the comfortable and cheerful mood back!

“What’s done is done, let's not be gloomy about it, ne?” he said lightly towards the sad humans, “How about we all help to make dinner again?” he looked back at his brother trying to convince him to agree through his eyes.

Sebastian suppressed another sigh before conceding. “Fine.”

Izaya smirked. “Great!”

With that decided he could see the three servants' mood instantly lifted up they seemed determined to make things work this time around. Sebastian sincerely hoped that they would actually not make problems this time, even though he knew that this would be highly unlikely. Steering his thoughts away from that direction he ushered his brother to come in, taking his luggage from him to drag it along instead. He went to put his brother’s luggage in his own room before heading to the kitchen along with them. The servants continued their happy chatter towards his brother, while they cleaned up the kitchen so that they could cook dinner after.

Yes.

This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! 
> 
> Sebastian is here and the brothers meet! If there is one thing I learned while writing this it was that Sebastian can be a bit complicated to write. I hope he doesn't seem out of character here. Honestly speaking, I am not very fond of him, but many people love him. Of course, I don't hate him, if so I wouldn't be writing him. I just find him a bit creepy sometimes which is why here he wouldn't be as 'evil' (and probably a bit more lovable). I will still attempt to the best of my abilities to make him in character. 
> 
> The brother's meeting was so heartwarming for me tho, hope y'all like it.
> 
> Next chapter, Ciel arrives + brothers bonding!
> 
> Apologies for any spelling mistakes.


End file.
